Tools
by increak96
Summary: Link is distressed, and the person he least expected decides to come to his aid. Perhaps these two are more alike than they know... Can be taken anyway you like, SPOILERS if you haven't fixed the Gate of Time, ONESHOT!


**A\N: Yeah... not sure if I like this, but it's an idea that's been floating around my head since December and I thought I'd give it a try. There are some REALLY weird words in here because I just bought some old Synonym finders that are like... thirty years old. It's kinda cool. YES. TINTINNABULATION is a word. Look it up. Anyways, it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow, so... night guys! Please review!**

* * *

Link sighed, kicking a wayward stone and shoving his hands into his pockets. His boots scuffed the dirt path as he walked aimlessly through Faron, his eyes vacant and emotionless. Occasionally the moblins would give him trouble as he passed, but they would cut him once and then realize he didn't want to fight and would return to their luxurious undergarments.

Blinking away tears, he continued until he found himself at a lot against the cliffside, and he plopped down onto it unceremoniously. He gazed at his feet for a long time, his elbows on his knees and likewise his chin in his hands. He swallowed hard, shaking his head slowly as desolate sapphires peered at the grass.

_She used me…_

A soft chime filled the air, echoing in the empty silence, and Link vaguely registered it to be a sign of danger. However, he didn't move, but continued to sit and stare at nothing.

"My, my, skychild. You look positively forlorn, what on earth is creating such a distressed expression?"

Link shook his head slowly, raising his eyes to meet those of Demon Lord Ghirahim. "What?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, fists planted firmly on his hips. "Why the long face, boy?"

Link gave a slight nod, understand that question much more easily than the first. "It's nothing…"

Ghirahim frowned, reaching out and taking the hero's chin. Tilting it back, he examined Link, dark eyes wandering over his face shamelessly as he took in every feature, glaring hard. "You are lying to me, skychild. What is bothering you? You did not respond when my tintinnabulation sounded through the wood, and you are sitting here like a dead-eyed china doll."

"Your tintin what?"

Ghirahim once again tossed his eyes in a circle, moving towards Link and sitting down beside him. "After you escaped my clutches in the Fire Sanctuary, I thought your heart would be filled with rainbows. But you sit here with frowns all around as if you've failed your mission."

Link scowled, looking away to glare at another part of the ground he found far more interesting. "Oh, I passed alright."

Ghirahim easily caught the vexed tone in his voice, and he cocked his head to the side, shifting towards him. "I sense dissatisfaction."

Link jerked away from him. "It's nothing. Look, what do you even want? You hate me. You said you were gonna deafen me with my own screams and have a hatred that would burn for eons or whatever it was you said."

Ghirahim knit his brows, a soft tinkling emanating from the place he once occupied. A shower of diamonds appeared, and Link jumped back, glaring when he saw Ghirahim sitting there, a determined expression on his face.

"I understand you in more ways than you think, boy, and you are ebbing away at my patience! Your very aura evinces your disappointment with something that has recently transpired in your life." Link attempted to move away, but Ghirahim seized his face in an unyielding grasp and forced eye contact. "I am not a human, Link. I am very much a demon, and I have seen many struggles in my lifetime. I'm very certain if you would share with me, I could be of some assistance."

Link didn't say anything for a few moments, but then his mouth started to form words. "I… Well, I finally got back to Zelda… and… she just…"

Ghirahim watched him intently, patiently awaiting further explanation.

"She used me. I… I went through everything for her, and she just… when I got there, she wasn't her, she was Hylia, and Hylia just used her body because she knew I would do anything for her, and I… I did. And then she…" Link's voice trailed, debating whether or not to disclose this to his enemy. "And then she froze herself in a giant crystal, and she didn't even do a very good job of explaining what was happening to me. It was just all so… confusing. I had to bow to her… she's my friend, not my master, why did I have to kneel?"

Ghirahim remained silent through the tirade, and when Link was finished, the gloved fingers slid away from his jaw. The demon nodded a few times, and then smiled. The smiled slowly evolved into a chuckle, and the chuckled melted away into hysterical laughter.

"You!" he chortled, getting to his feet and planting a finger between the eyes of the young hero. "You just _fell _for that! I honestly did not believe you could be so stupid! So foolhardy! Just from what you've told me, there is only one place that she could be, and since you've opened the gate, she is _mine to take!_"

Link's eyes widened, and he mentally kicked himself for believing the lies. Honestly, why would Ghirahim of _all _people want to talk about feelings?

Drawing his sword, he lunged at the demon, his signature battle cry pushing past his lips. Ghirahim whirled around and whipped his hand out, closing his fingers around the young man's wrist, twisting the limb backwards to keep the blade restrained.

"You can't have her!" Link shouted, reaching up to grasp the blade with his other hand.

Ghirahim laughed, gripping that wrist as well and sending the two of them toppling to the ground. "Can't I?"

"Not while I'm still alive," he growled, struggling to pull his leg between them and kick the lord off.

"Exactly."

Link froze at that statement, raising his eyebrows at his captor. "What?"

"You still fight for her, Link. You will always fight for her, not only because it is your destiny, but because you love her, and you are far too weak to say no. Even after everything she's put you through, you still attack me—_me, _the Demon Lord—without hesitation. It is something I will forever admire and despise about you humans." Ghirahim got to his feet and dusted off his hands. "I shall give you three days to complete the tasks set before you, but if you are not done in that time period, I will claim her as my own."

Link stared for a moment, his jaw on his chest. He shook his head, scrambling to gather his thoughts. "Wait, then what should I do about Zelda?"

"That's up to you, Link. Either you seize your life as your own and say no or…" Ghirahim turned slightly, inquiring the sky with a look in his eyes Link was unable to place. "Or you become that person's slave, sometimes literally and sometimes of your own negligence, and for the rest of your life, you struggle and fight and connive to be the perfect ally, only to be thrown away like trash at the end of every day."

Link blinked, slowly stepping toward the monarch with a hesitant sympathy in his eyes. He got no closer than three feet before Ghirahim suddenly turned to him, a wild grin on his face. "Three days, skychild. And then we shall finish this once and for all."

He threw his hand in the air with his typical, theatric flair, and in a shroud of reds and grays he was gone. Link gazed long and hard at the place where the being once stood, his eyes hardening.

_Three days, Ghirahim._

* * *

**A\N: Urg, I hate the ending. But in a way... a like it. It's like an incomplete ending but it's SUPPOSED to be that way. A lil' GhiraAngst in there, too. Yeah, I hate Zelda. Wouldn't really call this particular story bashing, but I can bash her. OH can I bash her. **


End file.
